


Watching you burn

by vamprouge



Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard
Genre: And manah gets more burned, Eris is sadistic, Gen, Not sexy wax play sorry lads, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamprouge/pseuds/vamprouge
Summary: Eris pays a little visit to Manah before her execution.





	Watching you burn

"Nowe ! Help me carry her !”

 

Manah had fainted after defeating Zanghpo, The guardian of the District of Soul Flame,  its key now destroyed as well.

Both young knights had carried the wretched woman down to a temporary cell; so they could decide her  fate .

Eris couldn’t hold her curiosity, this woman – this witch… she deserved far more pain ful punishment than what she would probably get; death.

Death would be far too sweet for  a scum like her.

If she could make her feel what she deserved , even in the  slightest manners… then she would.

Carrying  a set of candles in one hand and a rope in the other, she walked towards Manah’s cell, a humid dark cave really . “ _ Fitting for someone like her,” _ she thought.

She opened the door –  which made a incredibly loud noise – and stepped in ; as confident as she always was.

Manah was sitting, hugging her own knees on the wet cold rocks;  a truly pitiful sight. She  managed  looked up as she heard the door open, only to look away immediately after seeing who had entered.

 

“Your punishment is still being decided; the General is on his way.”

 

No reply.

 

“I’m sure whatever he’ll decide will be extremely quick, maybe torture.”

 

Still no reply.

 

“... You don’t deserve to die without suffering for what you’ve done.”

 

Eris’s knuckles turned white, fueled  by rage,  and yet the blonde woman did not budge or move an inch.  She simply looked  on at the knight maintaining a neutral gaze

 

“Is that so? Maybe you are right.”

 

Manah did not see Eris come closer to her. She was fast, too fast,  when she grabbed the blonde’s face with brutal force, causing her to stand up and almost fall on her own feet.

 

“You need to suffer more.”

 

Manah had no time to react or struggle, Eris was far too strong and she was still so weak from  the fight from earlier…Her arms were painfully bound by a hard rope that would likely burn,  should she tried to move at all.

Eris was walking around her in slow circles, like she was thinking about what to do to the pitiful figure sitting on the floor.

She carefully lit a few candles. The hot wax dripped on the floor as she positioned herself behind manah, where her tied arms laid bare.

 

“This is what you deserve… witch.”

 

Slowly she let the wax drop on the pale skin. Manah winced at the burning sensation, but tried to suppress any sounds as best as she could, only shaking as the wax dripped and dripped and burned her skin away.

 

Eris could feel herself smiling wildy, warmth growing in lower belly.

 

Aah, how beautiful is it to see someone burn and burn and burn… 

She was panting, her face and lower half hot; she continued and continued and-

Manah’s arm were covered in hot white wax; shaking and holding up tears.

 

“Aah… I wish I could go on, but… I think the general will be here soon”

 

She dropped the candles, the fire stopping as soon as they hit the wet ground. She slowly bend down to undo the rope,  all while admiring the way Manah’s arm were beautifully red and raw.

 

_ What a beautiful sight, I wish I could see her burn and burn and burn away to ash. _

**Author's Note:**

> to think i'm writing a fluff fic with these two God damnit
> 
> BLESS MY AMAZING GF FOR PROOF READING !!


End file.
